


Believe

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you came back to the bunker, Dean was overly excited. His fanged friend made it out of Purgatory and has come to stay. How will you, the waitress turned hunter, react to this Cajun gentleman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

You smiled as you pulled your car back into the drive. It was still strange to think of the bunker and the boys as home. Until about six months ago, you had just been some waitress at a diner along the road. Now you were basically a Winchester.

You noticed that Dean was in an abnormally good mood when you walked through the door. He was grinning ear to ear and immediately wrapped you in a bone crushing hug.

"Hiya, kiddo," he practically sang as he spun you around in a circle. "You've gotta come and meet someone!"

You just laughed at his excitement. Dean rarely got this excited anymore, but Sam had told you stories of how he had used to be before life had knocked him down.

There was a sigh and then a deep voice drawled, "You're making quite a fuss about me, brother. You might give your friend here the wrong impression."

You blinked as the man strolled around the corner with a self depreciating smile and a hint of humor in his eyes. He gave off a southern gentleman vibe that coupled with those haunting blue eyes had you instantly flustered.

Dean kept talking unaware of your glazed expression, "It's a big deal. Benny's back from Purgatory! Remember we told you 'bout Benny, Y/n?"

Benny just chuckled as Dean tried unsuccessfully to get your attention. That was the moment you started falling. You had no choice. You would have chosen to fall even if you had.

"Do you want some company?" you smiled as you watched Benny digging trough a pile of lore books. "Research is usually much easier with a little help."

The two of you found the answer in record time and stayed behind in case Sam and Dean needed more information. With the Winchesters on a hunt, you were truly alone for the first time since he had appeared a few months ago.

"So you're a vampire," you said trying to sound nonchalant. "What that like?"

He just shook his head and smiled sadly, "It's just like being an addict. You lose sight of everything but that animal thirst. You become a monster and nothing is safe."

Your head shot up in shock, "You're not a monster, Benny. You've helped so many people and sacrificed so much. I know you. Besides, Sam and Dean would never let a 'monster' into their secret lair."

"I haven't always been this cure and cuddly," he murmured roughly. "I've killed more people than I can remember just to sate the hunger and the boredom. Whether I do it now doesn't change what I've done. You shouldn't be so quick to forgive me of all my sins."

You reached out to comfort him but he backed away. The look on his face was an obvious warning to back off. He bared his fangs in a way that would send most people running. Not you. The sadness in his eyes drew you to him. You were not afraid of him and wouldn't be convinced to be no matter how scary he thought he was. 

"You're forgetting I live with the Winchesters," you said softly as you approached him. "I don't scare easily or I wouldn't have ended up in this line of work."

Face with you earnest gaze, he was the one to run away. You gave him his space for now. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

You went looking for him a few hours later. He was sitting outside watching the stars come out. You stopped behind him briefly sharing the moment before gently laying your hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" you almost whispered. "Why did you run away earlier?"

"Why didn't you run? That's a better question," he replied roughly. "How am I supposed to protect you if you won't run away?"

"You can't make me afraid of you. Trying is just a waste of time," you smiled. "I guess you really have gone soft."

Your eyes caught his and it was impossible to look away. You were drawn to him in a way you had been so sure was just a plot device in romance novels. A pull this strong couldn't possibly be real... well, many people thought the same thing about vampires.

"I fell in love once," Benny murmured trying to break the gaze. "She saved me and I damned her. No matter how hard I try, I only cause pain. You shouldn't look at me like this; it's a death sentence."

"You didn't destroy her. They did. For once, stop blaming yourself for everything that's ever gone wrong in your life," you cried. "I believe in you. The question is whether you're going to sit around hating yourself for things that can't be changed or take a chance and try to be happy."

Time stopped. For a moment, he wasn't a self depreciating vampire and you weren't a hunter. You were just two people standing under the stars. He knew how you felt. He has as much as said so. Did he feel the same or were you just an annoyance?

You didn't have to wait long for an answer. A look of determination filled his eyes as he leaned forward and took your face in his hands. He hesitated for just a moment to gauge your reaction before his lips gently met yours. 

You stayed that way for an immeasurable moment. Your arms wound around his neck and his hands drifter to tangle in your hair. You only parted when someone cleared their throat loudly behind you.

"Now I see why you didn't want to come on the hunt this time," Dean grimaced. "What the hell?"

"Leave them alone, Dean," Sam laughed. "You can't get in the way of love."

After that, the two of you were inseparable. You still had moments of weakness. You were still insecure and he thought he wasn't worth it sometimes, byt you made each other better. You had both found happiness because of one simple thing: you believed.


End file.
